


send me away with the words of a love song

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, a little bit, dealing with a loved one's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie bit her lip as she kneeled down next to the grave. Her mother's name was engraved in her handwriting, a mixture between cursive letters and block letters. "Hi Mami..." She sniffled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Thank you, for the signs, for the boys. Even for the dahlias. It's helped a lot."- or julie visits her mom's grave.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Rose Moline & Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	send me away with the words of a love song

Julie bit her lip as she kneeled down next to the grave. Her mother's name was engraved in her handwriting, a mixture between cursive letters and block letters. "Hi Mami..." She sniffled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Thank you, for the signs, for the boys. Even for the dahlias. It's helped a lot."   
  
The wind picks up and she smiles. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "A lot has changed since the Orpheum. Alex - that's the drummer, he has a boyfriend named Willie. They are so cute together. I'm so happy for them." She laughs slightly, flipping her head back as she kept rambling.

"And Reggie? Him and dad have become friends and it's the weirdest thing but they vibe so well. You'd love it. Carlos loves hanging out with the boys, I mean he spends so much time with them. And Luke-"   
  
She stopped, her cheeks heating up. "Luke, is special. I think... I think I might love him? And it's totally all complicated because we don't know if the boys are fully human now or what, and there's still Nick who has been acting really weird lately and just... I hope it's love Mami. I really do." She could feel her eyes tearing up as she bit the inside of her cheek.   
  
She traces her finger over the engravement. **Rosalina Juliana Molina. 1973-2019.**

Her mom would have been turning 46. The tears start coming, and she sits there, just letting them fall because what else could she do?   
  
"I miss you, mom. I miss you and I'm never going to stop missing and it just sucks. Because all this good stuff is happening and you aren't here. I want you to be here." She sobs, closing her eyes as she crumbles. "I really just you to be here." She sits in silence for a moment, before the melody of one of the songs her mom and her had been working on begins to play softly.   
  
She chuckles. Of course, her mom would find some sort of way to comfort her. "Thank you. For everything. You might not be here physically Mami, but I know you're here. I _hear_ you."  
  
And after all, isn't that everything that a spirit needs? To be heard?


End file.
